Certain types of storage or memory operations may take longer to execute than others. For example, erase or write/program operations may take longer than a read operation. A longer type of operation may block other operations from executing, increasing a latency for a storage device, or the like.
Further, certain storage operations may be executed as management operations, such as an erase operation or program operation executed for garbage collection, or the like. Not only may management operations block execution of other operations, since a management operation typically isn't in response to a user request, execution of the management operation may not increase the input/output operations per second (IOPS) for a storage device, but may instead decrease IOPS by blocking other storage operations.